Waiting for You
by LunaArcelEolia
Summary: “Aku akan kembali untukmu. Itu pasti. Tunggulah.” “Dan aku akan selalu menunggumu.”Itulah janji Naruto dan Sasuke.Sasunaru. Sequel “Remembering You”. Naru's birthday fic.


Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Warning: YAOI, sedikit OOC, lime, slight (or much?) Sakura bashing. Bagi yang ga suka yaoi disarankan tidak membaca.

Summary: _"Aku akan kembali untukmu. Itu pasti. Tunggulah."_

_ "Dan aku akan selalu menunggumu."_

Itulah janji Naruto dan Sasuke. Sudah dua tahun berlalu sejak mereka mengucapkan janji itu. Naruto sudah menjadi Hokage dan menunggu kepulangan Sasuke. Sasunaru. Sequel "Remembering You".

a/n: disarankan untuk membaca "Remembering You" terlebih dahulu. Kalau tidak ceritanya akan membingungkan.

* * *

Seorang pemuda dengan jubah putih berdiri di atap menara Hokage. Senyum lembut terukir pada wajahnya dan matanya yang sebiru lautan berkilau memandang hamparan desa di bawahnya. Rambut pirang keemasannya berkibar tertiup angin. Ia menghirup udara dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya pelan. Ia begitu menikmati saat-saat itu hingga tidak menyadari seseorang yang menghampirinya.

"Naruto sedang apa kau di luar? Aku sudah mencarimu kemana-mana."

Pemuda itu menoleh dan tersenyum pada gadis berambut pink di sebelahnya.

"Maaf Sakura-chan, aku hanya ingin bersantai sebentar," katanya. Sakura hanya menggeleng pelan.

"Dokumen-dokumen yang harus kau kerjakan masih banyak, jangan terus menundanya. Benar-benar deh. Kau ini mirip sekali Tsunade-sama," kata Sakura.

"Hei! Aku tidak separah dia," kata Naruto cemberut. Sakura hanya tertawa kecil.

Mereka terdiam sesaat, menikmati hembusan angin sepoi dan sinar mentari yang hangat.

"Waktu cepat sekali berlalu ya?" tanya Sakura, "Rasanya baru kemarin kita menjadi genin. Sekarang aku sudah menjadi ninja medis yang handal dan kau sudah berhasil menggapai impianmu menjadi Hokage," lanjutnya. Naruto hanya tersenyum kecil, dan mengangguk pelan. Tiba-tiba saja raut wajah Sakura berubah murung.

"Sasuke, sekarang bagaimana ya keadaannya?" senyum di wajah Naruto menghilang. "Hei Naruto, apa tidak sebaiknya kita pergi mencarinya lagi?" tanya Sakura. Naruto hanya diam. "Aku tahu kau tidak bisa pergi dengan posisimu sebagai Hokage, tapi Kakashi, Sai, dan aku bisa pergi. Kau tinggal menunjuk seorang lagi untuk menggenapi kelompok menjadi empat orang."

"Aku pikir ini bukan saat yang tepat Sakura," kata Naruto.

"Apa? Kenapa?" tanya Sakura tak mengerti.

"Masih banyak hal yang harus ditangani. Urusan Sasuke bisa menunggu," kata Naruto dingin.

"Tapi..."

"Sebaiknya aku kembali ke ruanganku. Seperti katamu dokumen-dokumen itu harus segera diselesaikan," kata Naruto sambil beranjak pergi, meninggalkan Sakura yang kebingungan.

~~~oOo~~~

Sudah setengah tahun Naruto menjadi Hokage, dan sudah dua tahun berlalu sejak insiden di Yugakure no sato dan Naruto mendapatkan kembali ingatannya.

'Waktu memang cepat sekali berlalu,' pikir Naruto.

Naruto bangkit berdiri dan bersandar di kusen jendela di belakang meja kerjanya. Matanya menerawang ke pemandangan di luar.

"Sasuke, kapan kau akan kembali?" bisiknya pelan. "Kau berjanji kau akan kembali."

Flashback

_Sasuke dan Naruto duduk bersama di atas bukit kecil. Naruto duduk di atas pangkuan Sasuke dengan lengan Sasuke melingkar pada pinggangnya. Sasuke meletakkan dagunya pada bahu Naruto. Mereka hanya diam menikmati kebersamaan mereka._

"_Ikut denganku Naruto," kata Sasuke tiba-tiba, memecah keheningan. Naruto memutar tubuhnya, membuat pelukan Sasuke melonggar, dan menatap Sasuke kebingungan._

"_Ikut? Kemana?" tanya Naruto was-was. Naruto ingin mengajak Sasuke kembali ke Konoha, tapi kelihatannya Sasuke memiliki pikiran yang berbeda._

"_Aku ingin kau tetap disisiku," katanya singkat tapi Naruto memahami sepenuhnya permintaan Sasuke. Dia bangkit berdiri dan berjalan beberapa langkah sebelum berhenti, membelakangi Sasuke. _

"_Sasuke, aku mencintaimu dan ingin selalu bersamamu, tapi permintaanmu itu terlalu berat untukku saat ini," kata Naruto, matanya memancarkan kepedihan. Sasuke ikut bangkit berdiri namun tak mendatangi Naruto. Walau tak melihat wajahnya, Sasuke tahu bahwa batin Naruto sedang dilanda keresahan. Ia sudah bisa menebak apa yang akan Naruto katakan dan ia tahu ia tak akan suka dengan jawaban Naruto.__ Sasuke menunggu. Setelah beberapa saat Naruto menghembuskan napas dan membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Sasuke._

"_Aku ingin bersamamu Sasuke, tapi aku tidak bisa mengkhianati Konoha. Aku tidak bisa meninggalkan teman-teman dan keluargaku di sana," kata Naruto pelan. Sasuke tidak suka jawaban itu, tapi ia mengerti. Naruto terlalu loyal. Bukan pada desa itu tapi lebih kepada orang-orang yang disayanginya yang berada di sana.__ Sasuke menghampiri Naruto dan memeluknya. Naruto balas memeluknya dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada Sasuke. Sasuke tahu Naruto berusaha menahan tangis, ia membelai rambut Naruto berusaha membuatnya tenang dan nyaman. "Aku tadinya ingin memintamu kembali ke Konoha bersamaku, tapi kelihatannya keinginanku itu tidak akan terwujud."_

_Sasuke hanya diam tak menanggapi, tapi bagi Naruto itu adalah jawaban Sasuke yang menegaskan pendapatnya. "Aku tahu. Aku tahu kau tidak akan kembali. Kau punya tujuan yang ingin kau raih dan kau tidak akan kembali sebelum mencapai tujuanmu."_

"_Aku harus membunuhnya," hanya itu yang dapat Sasuke katakan__, tapi Naruto mengerti._

"_Kalau begitu ini perpisahan," kata Naruto melepaskan diri dari pelukan Sasuke. Mata Sasuke melebar. Banyak hal yang terpancar dari mata itu. Kebingungan, kemarahan, dan kesedihan. Naruto hanya tersenyum dan membelai pipi Sasuke._

"_Hanya sementara," katanya, "perpisahan yang tidak akan lama." Sasuke tampak bingung._

"_Aku akan menjadi Hokage," kata Naruto membulatkan tekad. "Aku akan menjadi Hokage demi dirimu Sasuke," tambahnya. Pada pandangan tak mengerti Sasuke, Naruto menjelaskan, "Aku akan menjadi Hokage. Hanya itu yang bisa kulakukan. Aku akan menjadi Hokage, dan saat kau kembali aku bisa membantu meringankan hukumanmu."_

_Sasuke memandang Naruto. Arti pandangannya kembali tak bisa dibaca._

"_Menjadi Hokage dan membantumu saat kau kembali," kata Naruto setengah berbisik. "Menjadi Hokage dan menunggumu kembali. Karena itu," Naruto memandangnya, tekad kuat terpancar dari matanya, "karena itu kembalilah. Saat semuanya berakhir kembalilah ke sana. Ke Konoha. Kepadaku."_

_Sasuke terdiam sebelum akhirnya tersenyum kecil._

"_Aku tidak akan bisa melawanmu," katanya sambil merengkuh Naruto kepelukannya. "Aku akan kembali. Pasti. Saat semuanya selesai aku akan kembali untukmu."_

_Naruto tersenyum, "Dan aku akan selalu menunggumu."_

End flashback.

Naruto menghela napas. 'Cepatlah kembali Sasuke, aku merindukanmu,' batinnya. 'Tapi yang terpenting kembalilah dengan selamat.'

~~~oOo~~~

Sakura sudah merasa ada yang aneh pada Naruto. Sejak insiden penculikan Naruto di Yugakure no sato, dan sejak mereka menemukan Naruto, sikap Naruto berbeda dari yang biasanya. Ia masih tetap ceria dan optimis, namun ada sesuatu yang membayangi keceriaan itu. Sesuatu yang tak bisa Sakura tangkap. Sejak mereka kembali ke konoha, Naruto mulai sibuk berlatih. Jarang meluangkan waktu dengan dirinya atau teman-temannya yang lain termasuk Iruka, sosok ayah yang ia sayangi dan hormati. Namun Iruka kelihatan tak terlalu ambil pusing. Iruka sepertinya tahu sesuatu yang mereka tak tahu, namun Sakura tak pernah berhasil mengorek keterangan darinya. Seperti halnya Naruto yang memiliki kesetiaan tinggi pada koleganya, Iruka juga sangat loyal pada Naruto. _'Itu urusan Naruto, dan jika ia tak ingin memberitahumu maka aku juga tak bisa berkata apa-apa.' _Itulah yang dikatakan Iruka padanya sewaktu ia menanyakan perihal Naruto yang terlihat berbeda.

'Aku ingin tahu apa yang Naruto pikirkan. Ia tampak tegang waktu aku meminta ijinnya untuk mencari Sasuke," pikir Sakura. 'Atau jangan-jangan Naruto sudah menyerah mengenai Sasuke? Tapi itu tidak mungkin. Itu tidak seperti Naruto. Naruto tidak akan menyerah tentang teman-temannya.' Sakura berhenti berjalan dan menengadahkan wajahnya, memandang langit. "Sasuke-kun," bisiknya. Wajahnya memancarkan kepedihan.

Walau selalu berusaha untuk tampak tegar, namun pada kenyataannya hati Sakura sudah porak poranda. Jauh dalam lubuk hatinya ia masih sangat mencintai Sasuke dan selalu berharap Sasuke membalas perasaannya. Ia merasa sangat pedih jika memikirkan kepergian Sasuke dan bagaimana mereka, dirinya, selalu gagal untuk membawa kekasih hatinya kembali. Walau Sasuke sudah lepas dari cengkraman Orochimaru, namun dia tetap tak ingin kembali ke Konoha. "Kenapa Sasuke-kun?" bisiknya, air mata menggenang di pelupuk matanya, "Kenapa kau menolak untuk kembali? Sepenting itukah dendammu? Lebih penting daripada teman-temanmu? Lebih penting daripada semua kenangan indah yang kita miliki? Kenangan kita berdua? Lebih penting daripada aku?" Tak ada yang menjawab pertanyaan itu. Hanya keheningan. Dan air mata itu pun jatuh membasahi pipi Sakura. 'Kembalilah Sasuke-kun," katanya dalam hati, "kembalilah. Kalau bukan demi desa ini, setidaknya kembalilah untukku. Untuk kenangan kita.'

~~~oOo~~~

Naruto memandangi kristal peninggalan Hokage ketiga. Di dalamnya bayangan Sakura yang sedang menangis dan memohon Sasuke untuk kembali terlihat jelas. Hatinya sakit melihat Sakura menangis, dan semakin sakit saat membayangkan perasaan Sakura jika ia tahu Sasuke dan dirinya menjalin hubungan. Naruto tahu dalam lubuk hatinya bahwa Sakura masih mencintai Sasuke. Namun ketika ia melihat sendiri bagaimana perasaan Sakura ia merasa sakit dan takut. Sakit karena ia tahu ia akan menyakiti Sakura. Takut karena ia tak ingin menyakiti Sakura. Tapi terlebih ia takut jika hal ini akan menjadi kelemahannya yang bisa membuatnya kehilangan Sasuke. Ia mencintai Sasuke seperti Sakura mencintai Sasuke. Dia tak ingin kehilangan Sasuke.

Naruto kembali memfokuskan pandangannya pada bola kristal. Sakura sudah menghapus air matanya dan kembali berjalan menuju rumahnya. Saat memandang Sakura ingatannya kembali lagi ke saat perpisahannya dengan Sasuke.

Flashback

_Sasuke dan Naruto saling memandang. Tim hebi di belakang Sasuke kelihatan tidak sabar._

"_Aku akan kembali untukmu. Itu pasti. Tunggulah," kata Sasuke._

"_Aku percaya padamu," kata Naruto tersenyum. "Berjanjilah satu hal padaku Sasuke."_

_Sasuke hanya memandangnya, menunggu. "Berjanjilah kau akan pulang dengan selamat."_

_Sasuke tersenyum lembut, " Itu pasti," katanya pelan, dan kemudian ia mencium bibir Naruto. Reaksi tim hebi sudah bisa ditebak. Karin langsung berteriak nyaring sebelum akhirnya pingsan. Wajahnya__ penuh dengan rasa horor. Suigetsu hanya menyeringai lebar, dan Juugo hanya menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Wajah Naruto merah padam, jelas sekali lupa tim hebi ada di dekat mereka._

"_Sampai jumpa Naruto."_

"_Selamat jalan."_

_Dan tim hebi pun pergi dengan Sasuke memimpin jalan. Juugo menggendong Karin, dan Suigetsu mengikuti di belakang mereka tampak senang atas kekalahan Karin._

_Naruto tetap diam di tempat, memandangai sasuke dan tim hebi pergi hingga tak terlihat lagi. Hatinya perih dan berteriak ia ingin ikut, tapi ia mengabaikannya. Ia membalikkan tubuhnya dan pergi ke arah berlawanan dari Sasuke, mencari tim Kakashi. Saat ia menemukan mereka, mereka tampak terkejut melihat Naruto. Terlebih karena ingatan Naruto sudah kembali. Mereka menanyakan perihal Sasuke, namun Naruto hanya mengatakan bahwa Sasuke sudah pergi dan ia tak bisa menghentikannya. Naruto juga mengatakan bahwa Sasuke membantu memulihkan ingatannya walau ia tak tahu bagaimana dan kenapa. Naruto tahu ia berbohong, tapi tak masalah. Mereka tak perlu tahu yang sebenarnya. Itu urusan Sasuke dan dirinya. Yang membuatnya sedikit tidak nyaman adalah pandangan Sakura padanya. Pandangan menusuk yang mengatakan ia tak percaya cerita Naruto dan yakin masih ada hal yang Naruto sembunyikan._

End flashback.

Kalau Naruto ingat-ingat kembali, ia bisa melihat emosi lain dari pandangan itu. Kesedihan, kekecewaan, kemarahan, dan kerinduan. Sedih dan kecewa karena gagal membawa Sasuke pulang ke Konoha. Kerinduan yang tak tertahankan pada Sasuke. Naruto tak yakin mengenai kemarahan. Apakah Sakura marah karena ia tak bisa menemui Sasuke saat itu hingga tak bisa membujuknya pulang, atau marah karena Naruto tak menghentikan Sasuke?

Naruto memijat keningnya. Kepalanya terasa sakit memikirkan semua itu. Ia memandang bola kristal lagi. Hatinya masih sakit, tapi ia sudah memutuskan untuk mengakhiri semua keresahan dan kegundahan ini. Walau ia tahu ia akan menyakiti Sakura. Walau ia tahu Sakura akan membencinya, dia harus melakukannya. Sakura perlu tahu. Sakura _harus_ tahu.

~~~oOo~~~

"Ada apa Naruto? Wajahmu serius sekali, tidak seperti biasanya," kata Sakura. Senyum ceria terpasang di wajahnya. Sesaat Naruto ragu, namun kembali membulatkan tekadnya. Ia harus mengatakannya.

"Ada hal penting yang ingin kubicarakan. Ini tentang Sasuke," kata Naruto dengan nada serius. Sakura langsung bersiaga ketika mendengar nama Sasuke, sebelum akhirnya berubah tegang.

"Sasuke-kun? Ada apa dengannya? Apa terjadi sesuatu padanya?" tanya Sakura cemas. Dia sudah membayangkan hal-hal yang buruk.

"Tidak ada apapun yang terjadi padanya. Yang ingin kubicarakan adalah apa yang terjadi pada kami,"

Sakura menghela napas lega," Syukurlah," katanya. Namun kelegaan itu hanya sesaat sebelum berubah menjadi kebingungan dan keresahan. "Yang terjadi pada kalian? Apa maksudmu?"

Giliran Naruto menghela napas, 'Ini dia. Sekarang atau tidak sama sekali.' Matanya menatap mata Sakura. "Setelah insiden di Yugakure no sato, setelah aku mendapatkan kembali ingatanku, aku menyadari perasaanku pada Sasuke," Naruto menjelaskan perlahan. Sakura menahan napas karena tegang. Naruto terdiam beberapa saat sebelum melanjukan. "Aku menyadari bahwa aku mencintai Sasuke," katanya pada akhirnya.

Sakura merasa seakan langit rubuh menimpanya. 'Apa-apaan itu? Naruto mencintai Sasuke? Itu tidak mungkin kan? Naruto pasti hanya bercanda. Ini pasti hanya kejailan Naruto yang lainnya.'

Seakan bisa membaca pikiran Sakura, Naruto berusaha membuat Sakura paham bahwa dirinya tidak bercanda.

"Aku tidak sedang bercanda Sakura. Ucapanku serius. Aku mencintai Sasuke dan aku sudah menyatakan perasaanku padanya, dan dia membalas perasaanku. Kami berdua adalah sepasang kekasih sekarang."

Sakura tak percaya. Ia tak mau percaya. Ini bohong. Pasti bohong kan? Tidak mungkin Sasuke mencintai Naruto. Ini tidak benar. Sasuke seharusnya mencintainya. Iya kan? Sakura yakin bahwa dalam lubuk hati Sasuke, Sasuke pasti mencintainya. Mereka selalu dekat. Sejak menjadi tim 7 sampai ketika Sasuke pergi dari desa. Ia bahkan yakin Sasuke tetap mencintainya sekalipun mereka tidak bersama lagi. Jadi tidak mungkin Sasuke mencintai Naruto. Tidak mungkin.

"Maafkan aku Sakura-chan. Aku tahu ini pasti menyakitkanmu, tapi aku tak bisa membohongimu terus. Kau perlu tahu. Kau harus—"

"Hentikan," potong Sakura, "hentikan ucapanmu itu. Sasuke mencintaimu? Itu tidak mungkin. Jangan membohongiku Naruto. Aku tidak percaya pada ucapanmu itu," kata Sakura dingin.

"Aku tidak bohong. Aku me—"

"Cukup! Aku tidak mau dengar lagi! Mencintaimu? Hah! Terus saja bermimpi. Kau mungkin mencintai Sasuke-kun, tapi tidak mungkin Sasuke-kun mencintaimu. Ia selalu membencimu. Kau selalu mengganggunya, membuatnya muak, bagaimana mungkin ia mencintaimu?!"

Mata Naruto menyipit dalam kemarahan.

"Terserah apa katamu Haruno," kata Naruto dingin. "Kalau kau menolak untuk percaya itu pilihanmu. Yang pasti aku mengatakan kebenaran padamu. Dan jika kau tidak percaya dan ingin bersaing denganku, aku hanya ingin pastikan satu hal padamu. Aku tidak akan mengalah. Aku mencintai Sasuke dan aku tidak akan menyerahkan dia pada siapapun," kata Naruto menunjukan sifat posesifnya. "Sekarang setelah kau mengetahui hal penting ini, aku memintamu untuk keluar dari ruanganku."

Sakura berjengit sebelum akhirnya berlari meninggalkan ruangan Hokage dan membanting pintunya keras-keras.

Naruto menghela napas dan jatuh terduduk di kursinya. Ia tahu Sakura pasti sakit hati tapi ia tak peduli. Teganya Sakura bicara begitu padanya. Hati Naruto perih mengingat ucapan Sakura. "Kurasa aku sudah menghancurkan satu tali persahabatkanku. Apa kata Iruka nanti?"

~~~oOo~~~

Sudah dua minggu berlalu sejak insiden dengan Sakura. Hubungan mereka merenggang dengan drastis, tapi Naruto tak peduli. Ada laporan dari Anbu di daerah perbatasan bahwa mereka menangkap Uchiha Sasuke. Tanpa kesulitan karena Sasuke tidak melawan. Mereka akan tiba hari ini.

'Akhirnya kau pulang Sasuke.'

Naruto pun bersiap-siap menyambut kekasihnya.

~~~oOo~~~

'Sasuke-kun pulang!' teriak batin Sakura, 'Sasuke-kun sudah pulang!'

Sakura berlari sepanjang jalan di desa Konoha menuju penjara desa. Baru saja ia mendengar kabar bahwa Anbu yang bertugas di perbatasan menangkap Uchiha Sasuke dan berhasil membawanya kembali. Sekarang Sasuke ada di penjara sebelum nantinya diinterogasi dan diadili.

'Aku tidak akan membiarkan Sasuke dihukum berat,' tekad batin Sakura.

Sesampainya Sakura di sana, ia langsung masuk tanpa menghiraukan penjaga di sana. Dia tahu di ruangan mana Sasuke ditahan, dia tak perlu bantuan penjaga.

Sakura berhenti di depan pintu ruangan Sasuke, berniat mengetuk saat ia melihat gerakan tak beraturan dari jendela jeruji kecil di pintu. Yang ia lihat membuatnya shok dan gemetar.

'Tidak mungkin! Ini tidak mungkin!'

Tampak Sasuke dan Naruto sedang bercumbu mesra. Sasuke berada di atas tubuh Naruto, menindihnya. Kedua tangan Naruto ditahan oleh sebelah tangan Sasuke di atas kepalanya, sedangkan tangan satunya sibuk meraba, menyentuh, dan membelai tubuh Naruto. Jubah Hokage Naruto ada di lantai, terbengkalai. Pakaian Naruto lusuh dan kusut akibat aktifitas mereka. Horor dan kepanikan melanda Sakura.

'Tidak mungkin,' air mata membasahi pipinya, 'kenapa?'

Terdengar erangan pelan dari dalam ruangan. Sasuke berusaha melepaskan pakaian naruto sembari menciumi lehernya. Sasuke menjilat, menggigit, meninggalkan kissmark di leher Naruto.

"Sa-Sasu..."

"Naruto," Sasuke menggeram pelan, "aku menginginkanmu. Biarkan aku melakukannya."

"Ja-jangan di sini," kata Naruto disela napasnya yang tersengal-sengal.

Sakura tidak sanggup melihat lagi. Dia berlari keluar secepat mungkin tanpa menoleh lagi. Hatinya hancur. Perih. Sakit. Kenapa? Kenapa Sasuke melakukan hal ini kepadanya? Bukankah Sasuke mencintainya?

'_Kami sepasang kekasih sekarang.'_

Tidak! Itu bohong! Aku tidak mau percaya!

Sakura terus berlari sambil menangis. Ia masih menolak percaya sekalipun bukti sudah di depan matanya. Dia tidak mau percaya. Dia tidak bisa. Terlalu menyakitkan.

Naruto mendengar sesuatu di balik pintu, menghentikan tangan Sasuke yang sudah menelusup kedalam celananya.

"Ada seseorang di luar," katanya.

Sasuke menggeram karena Naruto menghentikannya. "Cuma Sakura. Dia sudah pergi."

Mata Naruto melebar. Sakura?

"Tunggu dulu Sasuke," kata Naruto, "ada hal yang harus kubicarakan denganmu."

Sasuke jengkel karena Naruto terus menghentikan usahanya membuat Naruto merasa nikmat hingga hanya Sasuke yang akan ia pikirkan. Tapi Sasuke tahu ini penting dan ia pun mendengarkan penjelasan Naruto. Mengenai perasaan Sakura, usaha Naruto untuk menjelaskan situasi mereka pada Sakura, penolakan Sakura, yang berakhir dengan pertengkaran keduanya. Naruto merasa bersalah, Sasuke tahu.

Sasuke memeluknya dan menciumnya. "Itu bukan salahmu. Berhentilah menyalahkan dirimu sendiri."

Naruto tersenyum dan mengecup bibir Sasuke sebelum akhirnya memeluknya. Sasuke kecewa karena ia ingin melanjutkan aktifitas mereka tadi, tapi tahu waktunya tidak tepat. Naruto butuh penghiburan saat ini. 'Itu' bisa menunggu, pikirnya sambil menyeringai kecil. Naruto tidak melihatnya.

"Sasuke?"

"Hm?"

"Aku lupa mengatakan sesuatu padamu,"

"Apa?"

"Okaerinasai."

Sasuke tersenyum lembut, "Tadaima."

End.

* * *

a/n: apa itu bisa disebut lime? Yue ngga ngerti dah. Yue bikin ini tengah malem. Ngga tau kenapa peri alur yue cuma berfungsi aktif di malam hari. Mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya untuk Sakura bashing. Plot awalnya sih ngga ada chara bashing, tapi tau-tau berubah sendiri waktu diketik -.-; Mohon maaf untuk penggemar Sakura. Yue emang benci banget Sakura di Naruto, tapi yue suka Sakura di Shippuden. Penggemar Sakura jangan bunuh yue ya *berlutut memohon ampun*. Maaf juga untuk lime yang jelek dan ga jelas (kalau bisa dibilang lime). Pertama kali. Ngga berani bikin lebih jauh, mental belum siap (baru segini aja jantung udah berdegup keras. Baca sama buat sendiri beda ya). Terakhir fic ini special buat ultah Naru. Happy Birthday Naru-chan! Fic ini juga special buat para reviewer fic "Remembering You" terutama Chiaki Megumi yang bisa nebak plot tersembunyi "Remembering You". Megu hebat. Semoga fic ini bisa menghilangkan rasa penasaran pembaca dan reviewer "Remembering You" karena endingnya yang sengaja dibuat menggantung. Maaf untuk alurnya yang mungkin terlalu cepat.


End file.
